Eternally Early
by RomanticSoul693
Summary: One dark night, a frightening figure snuck into Bella's room and changed her life forever. Did this creature change her life for the better or for the worst? Has Edward changed her life too soon? Was he Eternally Early?


**Hey guys! This is my new story. It's definetly the LONGEST I've ever written. For right now, it's a one-shot, but if you want me to continue, I most definetly will. I hope you enjoy it. Review!!!**

It was a quiet Tuesday night. The sun had just set, and the sky was an interweave of pearl, navy blue, and a sun-red orange. It was eerie to see those contrasting colors mix to, what was now, the overhead of Forks, Washington. There were no noises outside of my own thoughts. No birds were singing, no leaves rustling in the wind. By then, our neighbors had retreated to their house, leaving me to my peaceful night of meditation and comfort.

I was lying in bed, reading Wuthering Heights, which I'm sure I've read twenty times. I just couldn't help but be dragged into the heartbreaking and twisted tale of Kathy and Heathcliff. It felt so close to my own life, the forbidden love, the sudden heartbreak of abandonment, and the inconceivable consequences of following your heart. But I was sure Edward and I would never be separated by death. First, Edward would never die, and second, I would soon be changed, and eternal.

I had just finished Chapter 5 when the power went out. All of the lights in the house shut off simultaneously, as well as the neighboring houses I could view from my closed window.

"Dad?" I called out, not even trying to get out of bed, conceiving a sudden and unexpected fall.

"I'm coming, Bells," he answered a few seconds later. Charlie always came to wherever I was during a power outage. If he didn't, I would most assuredly kill myself because of my sudden blindness. About thirty seconds later, I heard my dad trudging up the stairs. I saw a circle of light appear on the wall across from the stairs. Charlie made his way to my room and sat in the chair next to my bed. He sighed.

"Stupid power company. Is it really that hard to keep our lights on?" he complained. I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see my gesture.

"I don't know, Dad," I say. We stayed in my room for half an hour, waiting for the lights to flicker back on. They never did. Finally, my dad gave up and told me that he was going to bed. I said I would probably do the same. He said good night and left, shutting off his flashlight when he reached his room across the hall. I sighed and snuggled under the covers, anticipating a good night's sleep.

I drifted off to sleep, probably a few minutes later. I dreamed about Alice taking me clothes shopping at a mall in France. What a nightmare it was!

I was awakened by a soft, cool kiss planted at the base of my neck. It felt amazingly calming and I continued to relax in the comfort of my bed and this newly felt caress. I felt two thin lips rise to the pulse point at the center of my neck and felt several sharp points lightly touch that spot. I gasped and automatically pushed the cold figure hovering over me. It was much stronger than I was and did not move, as I wanted it to, but voluntarily sat up in front of me when I whimpered hopelessly. I opened my eyes to see two dark, black eyes staring feverishly back at mine. I jumped backwards towards the bed frame and switched on the lamp positioned on my night stand. The immediate flash of light woke me even more than my mysterious creature had.

The light illuminated the face of the individual staring intently at me. I gasped again at what I saw. It was Edward, but not _my _Edward. He was a darker, more frightening Edward than I had ever seen.

"Edward?" I breathed, hearing the intense fear clearly projected in my voice. "What in God's name are you doing?!" I yelled quietly. He looked at me gravely and burnt me with his stare. When he inched closer to my spot on the bed, I saw his face relax and fade back to the Edward I knew.

His eyes lightened, the dark in his eyes surprisingly melted back to his watery topaz. The stress line above his eye brows loosened and the rage was lost. He reached behind my back and pulled me into a firm embrace. My breathing hitched and I grasped him tightly, afraid to let go and release the menacing Edward from where it had come from within.

I felt him kiss my hair and breathe out in my left ear.

"Isabella, you smell…divine." I gasped at his rough, menacing voice and what it had said. I pull back and stare at him, his features still like _my _Edward's. But I knew that this was not my Edward. I didn't know who he was, but I was positive this was not the man I had given my heart and soul to. This one was _so _different.

"You aren't Edward," I whispered, sincerely frightened. He looked at me, confused, impersonating the real Edward's concern.

"Of course I am, Bella. Don't worry, love. You know I would never hurt you." He hugged me while he spoke. "Now, come on, my darling. You should sleep." He lifts the covers for me. I glance back at his loving face. I nod and slide under the sheets, never tearing my gaze from his. He lies beside me, on top of the covers, and puts his hand over my stomach. I understood that he was trying to calm me, but he did not succeed. I was still scared of what he might do. I do not relax under his gentle touch.

I was very tired and I slowly felt my eyelids droop over my eyes, giving up on my attempt to stay conscious. I felt myself slipping away, and used every last bit of control to stay awake. While drifting off to sleep, I felt Edward's lips touch my cheek. All of my fear and worries about Edward came flooding back and I stiffened under his kiss.

He did not stop. He continued to kiss my entire face. My cheeks, eyes, nose, and finally lips. I was ice under his unyielding lips. He continued to frighten me with his kisses. When I was finally able to pull away, I meekly asked him to stop. He ignored my plea and continued.

"Edward, please stop!" I said a little louder, receiving no response, other than obtaining more kisses. "Edward!" I screamed quietly, using all of my strength to push him away, which I was not able to do. He lowered his head to my neck and continued to kiss me there. I was deadly afraid of what he would do next.

After a few more minutes of unwanted caresses, I felt his teeth brush against my neck, which made my blood pulse even stronger. I was sure that my blood was calling to him and that soon, he would give in, and I would lose my life to the man I love. And I didn't know whether I'd come back after he drank the life out of me.

Just as I had anticipated, I felt his intensely sharp teeth plunge into my neck. I felt the blood boil and flood out of the tiny holes his teeth had made. It frightened me and I tried to free myself from him. His hard body was too heavy and strong for me to push, and I was fixed under him.

"Edward, please!" I all but screamed. "Stop!" He did not. I knew my life was over. I knew my end was coming. I could feel the white touch of death appear and begin to take hold of me. I felt my soul being pulled and I cried out to Edward, begging him to save me. To stop drinking. To stop killing me. The last few seconds of my life were just about to be drunken in by him, and I couldn't stop him. Only one person could, and that was Edward, himself. And he did. Right before my life was taken away, he gave it back, by stopping. I felt him pull away, and I sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered, losing control of my body to the numbness that was beginning to spread. I heard Edward's painful breaths and prayed that he'd leave my home before my blood called him to my neck again. But he did not leave. He stayed by my side the entire time I was being taken over by the warm touch of nothingness. Then, the pain came.

The agonizing pain that shot through my body felt like spreads of fire fanning out under my skin. The fire burned the inside of my skin and I could feel it changing me. The small amount of remaining blood in my veins pulsed rapidly. I knew that eventually, the fire would burn me completely, and I'd be a stone cold vampire, just like Edward.

Edward. What had this done to him? What had this…mistake done to him? Did it drive him over the edge? Was he even still beside me, watching me live with such heart wrenching pain? I prayed that he was. I needed someone to be there when I woke up. I now had to begin to worry about what I was to do when the pain ceased. Where would I go? Who would be there to help me through my urges to drink the blood of my friends and family? Would Edward be there? Would he stay for me?

I knew that it was no use worrying now because I had three days of uncontrollable pain. I would be stuck in a paralyzed body for three days, and then I'd wake to a cold one that I'd be stuck in for eternity. Which I hoped would be with Edward. Forever.

Three days passed slowly and painfully. I prayed to God every minute that it would all end soon, and that I could just die and be free from all of this pain and worry. I was in so much pain sometimes, that I cursed Edward over and over for sentencing me to this temporary piece of hell. I didn't even know what had caused him to bite me. I hoped he was there when I woke up to explain. And boy, would he have a lot of explaining to do.

When the feeling began to spread back into my limbs, I panicked. I was incredibly frightened of what would face me when I awoke. When I got back the control on my hands, I began clutching things around me, trying to discover where I was. I felt soft sheets, so I must have been on a bed, but I didn't recognize the texture as my own covers at home. Maybe I was at the Cullens'. Maybe they decided to help me and love me as their daughter… I scolded myself for getting my hopes up. I knew that it would only hurt me more if I woke up in a totally different situation.

Soon, the rest of my body followed, and got the feeling back. I was almost through. I could feel it. I could feel the pain ending. Then, it accelerated, and it was the worst pain yet. It felt as if every single drop of blood I had ever had was just evaporating into thin air and leaving me dry, ready for the fire that was spreading throughout my veins. I soon heard myself whimpering because of the pain. It was the only way I could let out some of the pain that had been forever building up in my body.

I, then, heard footsteps. Someone was coming towards me. They were the clicks of heals, and I knew it was a woman. It could have been Esme, Rosalie, or Alice. No, Bella. Don't think like that, I thought. Don't get your hopes up. The pain was building, and I could feel it coming at its peak. And when it did, I screamed out for my Edward. I screamed for him until the pain died down, and the fire returned. It started at the tips of my toes and rose up my body. It slowly spread like a wildfire on a dry prairie. I could feel the fire heading to my heart, where I was sure the pain was going to finally end.

My heart had been beating at an even pulse throughout the three days, but now it began to speed up and the fire was increasing its heat. The fire sped up my heart rate until it could go no faster, and then…it just stopped. Silence then flooded the room, and I knew that it was all over. I sighed, and opened my eyes.

What I saw first was the ivory white ceiling. I looked around the room, and saw beautiful pieces of artwork hanging throughout the finely decorated room I was in. The walls were ivory also, and I was lying on a beautiful bed with a flowered quilt on top of me. I then looked to my right, to see who was in the room with me. Who I saw shocked and filled me with an unbelievable amount of joy. Seeing this person was the absolute most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. The girl standing beside me was none other than Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed, ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. She squealed, and tried to slide out of my grasp. I stepped back and looked at her, questioning her strange reaction.

"Oh my god, Bella! You're going to have to learn how to retain your strength!" she screamed, with a tiny smile. Realization hit me and I squealed and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh, it's ok, Bella. I know you just forgot. Newborns are very strong, you know. Try to remember that from now on though, ok?" I nodded quickly. She smiled wider and came up to hug me. "Don't hug me back," she giggled. I didn't and when she finished hugging me, she began rant on about how Esme will cry when she knows I'm awake and how Edward will be relieved… Edward. He was there. He had stayed with me. He even resisted my blood and took me to his family. Oh, he is the most amazing man in the world, I thought. How could I ever live without his unconditional love and his intent watch over me?

"Edward." When I actually stopped to listen to my voice, I was stunned by what I heard. It had a beautiful ring to it that all of the Cullens' had. "Where is he? Is he ok?" I asked, nervous to hear of how he's been. At the mention of her brother, Alice's face faded back to the seriousness I'd seen when I first woke up.

"He's downstairs with everyone else. They're all waiting for you. They haven't moved since Edward brought you here Tuesday night. They'll be so happy to hear that you're ok." Her smile returned.

"Can I see him?" Alice rolled her eyes at my intense need to see Edward and laughed.

"Why don't you just come down with me, and you can see them all." I nodded and followed her as she led me out of the room, which I realized must have been one of their many spare rooms. We walked down the large fleet of stairs leading to their large, decorative living room where I saw all of the members of the Cullen family. Carlisle was sitting in the chair nearest the fireplace with Esme on the armrest. Emmett and Jasper were in front of the French doors leading outside. Rosalie was sitting on one of their tan couches staring at the large chair farthest from the rest. That was where Edward was sitting. He was staring at the floor. His eyes displayed deep despair and worry. His lips formed a tight frown and I wanted to kiss them, and tell him that everything will be alright.

I looked over at Alice when we reached the end of the stairs. She nodded and turned towards her family, who hadn't noticed us there.

"Bella's awake!" she yelled. Everyone's heads sprang up at her squeal and they all stared at me for a long ten seconds. Everyone except for Edward. He stayed in the same position he had been the entire time. He didn't even look up.

"Bella!" Esme yelled and ran towards me and hugged me fiercely. I remembered not to hug her back. She pulled back and smiled widely at me. I grinned back. Carlisle followed his wife and hugged me too. Everyone else did the same. Even Rosalie, who was smiling as wide as everyone else had been. Edward didn't move. Esme and Carlisle stared at him, but he did not do anything.

"Edward?" I whispered. I walked slowly to him and put my hand on his shoulder, lightly. He flinched away from me and continued to stare down at the floor. "Edward, please. Please tell me you are ok. I just need to know that." He looked up at me, finally, and stared intently into my eyes. I saw the pain in his eyes and I bent down to kiss him. He allowed me to press my lips to his and even kissed me back. I sighed, in pure bliss, and finally felt like I was really and finally home.


End file.
